Vehicles of all kinds (especially those whose passenger area is at least partially enclosed), in particular passenger cars, require a number of small tools or items be available to the driver and passengers. These are items not necessarily directly related to the motion of the vehicle. For instance, these items might be used only in specific situations or might make the ride more comfortable for the driver.